


Chaos et Création

by ladynoir13



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Eventual reveal, F/M, Happy Ending, I hate tags, Identity Reveal, Pre-Relationship, Reveal, Role Reversal, kind of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-05-01
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynoir13/pseuds/ladynoir13
Summary: What would happen if both Ladybug and Chat Noir where both akumatized at the same time? Who would save the day then?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> So this is just the prologue! I hope you enjoy it! Also i own nothing!

Adrien slammed the door behind him as he walked into his room. Of course his never there over demanding father would cancel on him for dinner. Again. And then have Natalie add three more photoshoots to his already full schedule. Just what he needed not like he had friends or a life he wanted to live or a city to save.

He leaned his back against the door and slowly slid down it to the ground. “He doesn’t give a shit about me or how I feel. He wants a robot to be his perfect obeying son.” He pulled his knees up wrapping his arms around them and resting his forehead against them. Closing his eyes he tried hard not to cry.

 

Plagg landed on top of Adrien’s head trying to comfort him as best as he could “kid I don’t think he really feels that way”. Adrien snorted “yea sure”. Plagg sighed not sure what else he could do to help his chosen one.

 

 

* * *

 

Marinette stomped up her steps angry letting the trap door bang shut after her. She had the worst day ever, EVER. First she was late class because of an akuma. This was her third late this week and it was only Wednesday so of course her parents got a call at home.

 

Then her favorite jacket she had made herself ripped. And god Chloe! She took her jacket ripping as a chance to make fun of Marinette telling her she was horrible fashion designer and only used cheap cloth. Alya literally had to hold her back from slugging Chloe in her stupid face.

 

To top it off she got home and was grounded for being late. Her parents told her they were upset with her and they thought she was good a girl what had happened to her. That really upset her. It wasn’t like she was saving Paris and its citizens every day and that’s why she was late. Oh wait she did do that every day!

 

Marinette climbed up to her loft and fell backwards on her bed starting to cry. Tikki flew out of Marinette’s bag landing by her cheek snuggling up to her. “It’ll be ok Marinette tomorrow will be a better day.” “Thanks Tikki”

 

 

* * *

 

 

“Hmm two at one time…..this might be what I need to finally defeat ladybug and chat noir” Hawkmoth muttered to himself. “It is a risky move but it could pay off for me in the long run”. Hawkmoth gathered two butterflies into his hands letting them turn black. “Fly away my little akuma and evilize them!”

 

Hawkmoth let both akuma flutter off through the window towards the two teens. He watched them go grinning.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien’s head was down so he didn’t notice the black butterfly coming for him. “Adrien! Akuma!” Plagg yelled out. Adrien looked up to late. The akuma landed on the lucky charm Marinette had given him. Hawkmoths purple mask appeared across Adrien’s face. “Oh no” Plagg whispered.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

Marinette had seen the akuma coming but hadn’t quiet connected the dots in enough time. Tikki let out a small gasp as it landed on Marinette’s small bag that Tikki usually hid in. Hawkmoths mask appeared across her face.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

“Harlequin and Chat Savuage these are your new names and mine is hawkmoth” Hawkmoth sneered. “You have both been wronged by the ones you care about. I will give you the power to take your revenge! However first you must get me Ladybug’s and Chat Noir’s miraculous do you think you can do this for me my evil duo?” Hawkmoth asked them. Marinette and Adrien replied in sync “yes Hawkmoth”.

 

 


	2. Whos in control?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the official first chapter i hope you all like it as I'm kind of meh about it. I also recommend listening to control by Halsey it what i was listening to when i wrote this! Also as always I own nothing except for the idea of this story lol but I'm sure someone else has thought of this as well before.

Chat Savuage stood up grinning. Plagg looked at him jaw dropping. He looked completely different. His hair had grown long and wild, going well past his shoulders. He had a mask and ears similar to what he usually had as chat noir but his suit was different. Black fur lined his collar, he had no sleeves and his pants had slash marks on them like a cat had sliced them open. His nails had also grown too so he had almost claws and his hands had fingerless gloves one them. A yoyo was attached at his hip an odd nod to ladybug.

 

Chat Savuage brought his hand up running it threw his hair “hmmm might be in the way but I like it” he muttered to himself. “A-Adrien” plagg stuttered. Chat Savuage turned and looked at smirking “shhhh” he put one finger up to his lips. Plaggs eyes widen was Adrien still in control?

 

“Chat Savuage go find Harlequin and get the miraculous!!!” hawkmoth yelled. He grunted scrunching up his face trying to push Hawkmoth out of his. Plagg flew closer worried “are…” Chat Savuage growled “hide I’m in control….for now”. Plagg stiffened then flew off out of the window. He had to go find tikki and warn her about what had happened to Adrien. He started flying in the direction of the Dupain-Cheng bakery.

 

Chat Savuage fell to his knees gripping his head “get out of my head!!!” he yelled. “You must do as I say now go Chat Savuage!” Hawkmoth yelled into his head. He couldn’t keep control anymore. “Yes Hawkmoth” and then he was off jumping out of his window using the yoyo on his side to fly through the air. As he headed to where Harlequin was the little part of him that was still Adrien, still chat noir, was worried who else had been akumatized.

 

When he landed on his destination that little piece of him that realized where he was died. “No” he gritted out when he realized he was on the roof of the Dupain-Cheng bakery. Plagg who had gotten there second before him hid in a flower pot “shit this isn’t good” he whispered to himself.

 

* * *

 

 

Harlequin stood up her change had been drastic as well. Her hair was now up in a long ponytail pulled up at the top of her head. She had a mask on covering her eyes like she usually did when she was ladybug. He suit was had a halter top and went down into a pair of shorts, where she had fishnets on and thigh high boots. Covering her arms was a sheer top that was long and flowed behind her. Her bag was still there on her side along with baton clearly a nod to chat noir hawkmoth must have sick sense of humor. And everything was black.

 

Harlequin looked down at herself then glanced at tikki scared. Tikki flew over to her “Marinette it’ll be ok fight it I know you can!” tikki said touching her face gently. “I- I’m trying but it’s really hard! Hawkmoth is trying to force himself into my mind” harlequin turned away from tikki. “You should hide before he gets control of me fully”.

 

“No Marinette keep fighting you can do it I know you can!” tikki cried out. Harlequin gritted her teeth “no no I can’t please go….go tell chat noir get him to help you”. “Harlequin Chat Savuage is coming to you be ready!” she heard Hawkmoth yelling in her head. She groaned getting ready to lose her last bit of control “go tikki Chat Savauge is coming here!” she yelled out. That’s when they both heard a noise on the roof.

 

Tikkis eyes got wide looking at the celling ”he’s here”. “Go” Harlequin whispered as she felt her control leave. Tikki quickly hid away at Marinette’s desk.

 

“Your partner is here join him and find the miraculous for me!” Hawkmoth said angrily. “Yes hawkmoth” harlequin replied.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Chat Savuage tapped on the door to her room with his claws. The part of him that was still Adrien prayed to whatever god was out there that she wouldn’t answer and that Hawkmoth had sent him to the wrong place. Unfortunately he didn’t get his wish as the door flew open and harlequin came out.

 

Harlequin stood there looking Chat Savuage over. His face was clearly pained. She wondered why. The part of her mind that was still Marinette realized she knew him. It was Adrien. Her eyes widen “I I know you” she struggled to get control back.

 

Chat savuage smirked “yes my lady we know each other” he grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it. His mind was going back and forth between his three selves. Part of him was hoping she wouldn’t realize the chat part of himself had come out trying to flirt. This was obviously not the time for that.

 

She pulled her hand back from him gasping. “Don’t do that chaton” she hissed. “I’m sorry ugh I’m trying to stop …..w-what did you call me” he asked pushing Hawkmoth away. She called him chaton but only ladybug called him that.

 

Harlequin brought her hands up to her face scrubbing at her face pushing Hawkmoth out for a minute. “I know you ugh twice” she told him hoping he got the idea. After he had flirted and called her my lady her brain quickly made the connection.

 

His eyebrows rose finally connecting the dots “oh…..oh no” he whispered. “Don’t worry he still hasn’t figured it out…” she paused “but we could use this to advantage to find him if we can keep control”. “I’m trying right now its hard…..but maybe if we let him take control we can find him” he pondered. “That’s a good idea kitty. Are you ready?” she held out her fist to him. “As ready as I’ll ever be” he bumped his fist on hers and they let hawkmoth back in.

 

 

* * *

 

 

While Harlequin and Chat savuage had been talking plagg snuck into Marinette’s room. “Tikki” he yelled out. Tikki stuck her head out surprised to see plagg “plagg what are you doing here”. “we have a serious problem tikki both ladybug and chat noir have been akumatized” he told her. “What you mean chat savuage is Adrien?” she cried. “Yes and I’m not sure what we should do” he said dejectedly.

 

“We have to go to master Fu” tikki said determinedly flying over to plagg grabbing his arm. She pulled him along and they flew out of Marinette’s window.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Hawkmoth stood grinding his teeth. These two where proving more difficult to control then the ones he usually akumatized. Finally he was able to push back into their minds “you two stop messing around find ladybug and chatnoir now!” he screamed full of rage. “Of course hawkmoth” they replied in unison.

 

 

* * *

 

Harlequin and Chat Savuage took off leaping from roof to roof headed to the center of Paris where they would “try” to get the attention of ladybug and chat noir as they worked on gaining control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp there it is. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm still working on the direction of this and i wasn't very happy with this chapter but it might just be me. Anyways next thing to be updated will be Goddammit Adrien i will be alternating between these two till one if done. Ill see you guys next time *waves*


	3. The two of us are just young gods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is chapter 2! I tried to put this up Friday night but the hotel for the convention I was at was having internet issues. I hope you guys enjoy!

Alya ran as fast her legs could carry her. She was trying to find the latest akuma and rumor had it that there were two akuma this time! That was something that had never happened before and Alya wanted to be the first to get the big scoop. She was recording as she went. “So listen up lady bloggers there have been reports of two TWO I say akuma sightings! Reportedly they are in the center of the city destroying everything in their path! I am on my way there now to make sure I get exclusive footage just for you!” she said smiling at the camera.

 

She turned the camera around so it could be facing forward when she got there. Alya hoped Nino wouldn’t be too mad at her for leaving him behind. She didn’t do it on purpose he was just…well slow and she needed to be fast to get the scoop on this. So if he couldn’t keep up he’d just have to come find her. Hey it was his fault he knew exactly what he was getting into when he asked her to go out with him. He knew she’d run like hell just to get a glimpse of Ladybug and Chat Noir so why he hadn’t started working out to keep up with her was a mystery to her.

 

She ran past some completely destroyed buildings “whoa they mean business” she muttered under her breath. This is taking too long I’ll take a short cut she thought to herself running into an alley. She got halfway down the alley when a black blur dropped down in front of her. Whatever or whoever it was stood up slowly “Well well well what do we have here”.

 

Alya squinted looking at the face of the akuma gasping loudly when she realized who it was “Marinette?” “It’s Harlequin!!” she hissed getting up in Alya’s face. “Don’t call me that again!” There was a noise behind her then a voice spoke up “hmmm my queen isn’t that the reporter girl who’s always following those heroes around” the voice sneered.

 

Alya whipped around to see who the other voice belonged too.  Ayla’s face went wide with surprise “no Adrien….”. “I don’t know who you’re talking about but my name is Chat Savuage. So my dark angel what should we do with her? Maybe have some fun” Chat Savuage had gotten up close to her bringing a clawed hand up to her face dragging one finger nail down her cheek smirking at her. Alya gulped she was scared. Never had an akuma been so frightening to her but these two….something was different to them like they knew what they doing.

 

Harlequins jealously bubbled up yanking his hand away from Ayla’s face. Chat Savuage turned to smirk at Harlequin “Jealous much?” “No “she huffed. He chuckled “Don’t worry I only have eyes for you” he grinned at her. She got a smug proud look on her face “Whatever”. They both turned to look at Alya again “Now what should we do with her” Harlequin said walking around her tapping her chin.

 

“I told you we should play with her” Chat Savuage said getting close to Alya flipping up a piece of her hair. “Ladybug and Chat Noir will stop you two!” Alya yelled out trying to keep her nerves from coming out showing how truly scared she was. That when they both stopped and looked at each other breaking out in laughter.

 

“Oh oh that’s great!” Chat Savuage said bent over breathing heavily laughing.  Harlequin had a huge grin on her face “ oh you poor clueless girl. Your heroes aren’t coming” she chuckled. Alya narrowed her eyes at them “what are you trying to say? They would never abandon the city they both love”. “Mmm they aren’t coming just like she said” Chat Savuage smirked at her. “We’re the ones in charge now. We run this city from now on”.

 

 “We are the gods that will now control your life” Harlequin came up behind Alya. “Are you scared now?” she whispered in her ear. “y-yes” Alya stuttered out. “God damn right you should be” Harlequin raised her hand up black flames enveloping it. “Please Marinette Adrien…. Don’t” Alya pleaded. “Neither of them are here now” Chat Savuage grinned manically “ sorry sweetheart no one can save you now”.

 

“ALYA!” a voice yelled. All three turned to see Nino standing there wide eyed and bewildered “what the hell….” He muttered to himself. Chat Savuage’s eyes glazed over “Nino?”  He questioned then turned to look at Alya and Harlequin. “No! My lady don’t!” he grabbed her wrist pulling her hand away from Alya just in time.

 

Harlequin shook her head “Alya?” she let out a strangled sob when she realized what was going on. Chat Savuage quickly swooped up Harlequin bounding off jumping on to the nearest roof, running away as quick as possible.

 

Alya dropped to her knees in shock. Nino quickly ran over to her ”Alya babe are you ok?” he asked worriedly putting his hands on her face looking her in the face. She looked him in the eye and started to cry grabbing him in a hug. “ Nino they I this is horrible they and” she sobbed. “Shhh babe it’ll be ok Ladybug and Chat Noir will...” Alya interrupted him loudly “NO NO THEY WONT BECAUSE THEY ARE LADYBUG AND CHAT NOIR”. “oh shit”.

 

* * *

 

Chat Savuage leaped on the nearest roof and kept running till he thought he had put enough distant between them and their friends. He set Harlequin down gently on the roof who was balling her eyes out. “I…I almost I almost” she let out a soft sob. “I almost hurt my best friend! She could have died!” she screamed clawing at her face trying to pull her mask off.

 

Chat Savuage gently pulled her hands away from her face placing a soft kiss on each of her palms. “No its ok. You didn’t hurt her we left her ok. At worse she is shaken.” She cried harder “but what if I had hurt her?” “Bugaboo look at me” he said softly. She looked up at him tears streaming down her face. He put his hands on either side of her face gently stroking her cheeks. “It’s ok you got back in control. You stopped before anything happened. And I know you would stop.” He smiled at her.

 

Harlequin reached up pulling him up into a hug still crying “Thank you. Thank you for always being there for me kitty” she squeezed him tightly. “No problem my lady” he whispered hugging her back just as tightly.

 

* * *

 

Tikki and Plagg finally reached master Fu’s shop. They snuck in through an open window in the back. “Is he even here” Plagg asked Tikki. “He should be, I don’t think he gets out much anymore” Tikki replied softly. Both kwami flew out the door into the hallway looking for the man they hoped could help him.

 

“ahh I knew you two would show up sooner or later” a graveled voice spoke up behind them. They both turned to see master Fu and Wayzz hovering over his shoulder. “Master Fu!” Tikki flew quickly to his side plagg trailing behind her. He smiled at both of them “hello Tikki Plagg”, “listen Fu we need your help! Both are chosen where akumatized!” Plagg said worriedly. Master Fu’s smile dropped “I saw”. “What are we going to do master Fu?” tikki questioned of him.

 

Master Fu hobbled into another room. They could hear him rustling through a drawer then a soft “found it!” reached their ears. He finally came back to him carrying an elaborate box they both knew very well. “I think it’s time we found your friends their chosen” he said with a resolute face. Tikki and Plagg nodded in agreement. “Master Fu I think I know who could do it” Tikki spoke quietly. “if you’re talking about who I think you are then I agree” Plagg said nodding his head.

 

Master Fu nodded his head “very well I trust both of you”. Master Fu turned to Wayzz “they will need you too and we both know I can’t do the things I use to. Are you ok with going to someone new?” he asked him. Wayzz smiled “I understand master Fu I trust your judgment and will find someone who can take your place”. “Thank you old friend. Now you two where can I find these new chosen?” “Follow us master Fu we will show you” Tikki chirped out rushing to the door Wayzz and Plagg trailing behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and that's the end of chapter 2! I hope you liked it! I will be working on goddammit Adrien again which will be finished soon I don't plan on making it too much longer but we will see what happens. i bet you all already know who they are going to see I feel like its obvious. alright see you guys next time! *waves*

**Author's Note:**

> Did you guys like it? Things will really get going next chapter!! Also i wanted to let you guys know that harlequin is actually a type of ladybug and chat savuage means wild cat so lol i wasn't very original in giving them good names. Ahhh i know this isn't a place to talk bout cosplay but i did a fancyish ladybug and it went over really well if you want to see it I'm ladynoir_13 on Instagram! Anyways I'm working on goddamnit adriens next chapter so it should be up tomorrow. That's all for now thanks for reading! See you later *waves*


End file.
